


Wrestling with the Devil

by apyewackety



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Fanart, Frottage, M/M, Nudity, Slash, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apyewackety/pseuds/apyewackety
Summary: Looks like Tony pinned 'im.





	Wrestling with the Devil




End file.
